The present invention discloses a system and associated method for automatically generating service specifications for a Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) solution, in the field of, inter alia, object-oriented design for computerized industry-specific business solutions and automated implementations thereof. Conventional method for developing a SOA solution utilizes industry-specific data models and process models. Because industry-specific data models and process models are separately adapted to describe data objects and process elements in respective models, specifying services of the SOA solution in a manner compatible with both data models and the process models is labor-intensive and costly, and manually generated service specifications are difficult to implement.